Jane and The Dragon The Later Years
by GerardoMaya1993
Summary: A more in depth look at Jane and The Dragon for the adults who enjoyed the cartoon but wanted more In The story. This goes 6 7 years later from the cartoon. It's a little more adult themed but not in a pervy way although there will be descriptive adult parts. It's a very well written fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The day is beautiful, nice and sunny with a perfectly blue sky. Nothing is better than this for riding on Dragon's back, Jane thinks to herself.  
"How about we go scare up some cows, Jane?" Dragon said interrupting the deep trance Jane was in about her thoughts. "It seems like you have something on your mind and what better way to make it go away by all the mooing cows do" Dragon laughs at the thought of sound cows do.  
"No Dragon flying is enough for me, what is it that you find so fascinating about cows?"  
With a chuckle dragon replies "the mooing, the chewing, and perhaps the pooing"  
"Oh Dragon you big frog" jane says with a sigh  
Only a year has passed since Jane finished her knight apprenticeship, she is now 19. As the years have passed she's grown more mature not just mentally, but emotionally and physically. What used to be a thin tiny girl is now a well endowed woman. Her slim narrow body has put a slim waist with hips well desired by men. Her bust has grown as well as with her red fiery hair. She now cares about her looks unlike the kid she used to be but being a knight is the first thing she cares about. She is no longer the awkward preteen but a confident adult that has her ups and downs and has felt the bliss and pain of love.  
"Let's head back to the castle" Jane said.  
Dragon gives a nod and they ride back in silence. As they get closer to the castle they start to drop in altitude giving Jane the ability to recognize the people below instead of them looking like tiny ants.  
She sees Jester and is about to yell out his name to get his attention but then she remembers the fallout they had and soon realizes it's not the best of ideas and her green emerald eyes fill with sadness.  
Jester, now being 20 years old, proclaimed his love to Jane at age 17 and they soon started courting each other. Only for a later time for all of it abruptly end. Jester, now being older, has grown physically too. Taller with a mildly toned body, he has caught the eyes of many lady folk also due to his humor. For him being mature started farther back in his preteen and early teen years so not much of his personality change. Being funny is what mattered most to him unless it was about helping his friends with wise words and advice. Sadly underneath his humor and kindness lies pain and sorrow caused by the experience of his relationship with Jane. Though they try being friends for everyone else's sake it just never has been the same.  
Jane and Dragon are only minutes away from the castle when Jane see's Gunther's built figure.  
"Go down Dragon, next to Gunther" Jane hoping dragon wouldn't ask why or much.  
Dragon swoops below and lands in front of Gunther kicking up dust as he does.  
"Be more careful you big Lizard you got dust in my eyes" Gunther's says while he tries to rub his eyes clean "Jane please don't tell you were only dropping down so he can blind me with sand?"  
With a smile on janes face she replies, "sorry Gunther we didn't mean to I just wanted to talk if you don't mind me walking back with you to the castle."  
"What about me Jane?" Dragon ask, " I don't want to walk back with this short life, just wait for him back at the castle I'm sure what you need to tell him isn't too important."  
"No dragon it's not but I don't mind walking, I'll see you back at the castle ok you big toad?" She chuckles as she says this  
"Big toad my rump Jane I'm a dragon a fierce dragon and don't you forgot that" dragon flares his nostrils in a jokingly manner " see you back at the castle Jane, Gunther don't try anything funny or poof poof your on fire"  
"Get going you fu..."  
Jane cuts Gunther off quickly "Dragon, see you back at the castle later please."  
With that said Gunther flaps his wings and takes off.  
"What's wrong with your freakin lizard Jane?" Gunther ask very annoyed.  
"You know how Dragon is why bother asking"  
Gunther looks at her and nods his head gently.  
"If it matters I'm sorry about that and the dust in your eyes" Jane sincerely says to him while looking at his eyes to make sure they're ok.  
Gunther being 20 now has turned to an impressive sized man. His body well toned, every muscle looking well chiseled from all the hard training from his knight apprenticeship. He was knighted the same day as Jane, and just like her he has become more mature than anyone at the castle thought he would be. Now following every single code of the knights he is the best example there is next to Jane. His hair is far shorter now than when he was a kid, his height hitting a perfect 6 foot nothing, his eyes seem to have lightened to a hazel brown and with his sculpted body every single girl in the kingdom would die for him to take their hand. His rude comments are now a polite personality. No longer feeling so competitive with Jane he shows friendship with her. They train side by side helping each other improve as a result they have gotten closer as friends, but sometimes there is more than friendship in the air. They both feel it but don't know whether the other one feels it too so there is no reaction from either of them due to fear of rejection. But as the days pass the tension rises and they both feel that a moment is bound to happen very soon between them.  
Jane puts her hand on Gunther's shoulder and says " Happy birthday I would get you something but I don't know what is that you like"  
Gunther quickly looks down in shyness and says " well there is one thing that I really like or should I say someone"  
Janes heart drops a little fearing it might be an answer she does not want to her but she nevertheless ask "oh really? Who?" Hoping it's not the worst thing she might hear  
Gunther looks up at her and hesitantly replies "uh uummm well" he coughs from being nervous and scratches the back of his head "haha sorry I didn't mean to say that" he chuckles as his cheeks turn red  
" you can tell me Gunther" Jane reassuring him  
He gently pokes at her stomach playfully "it's, well, it's just you know someone haha"  
Without realizing it due to her nervousness she gently blurts out "is it me!?" Her face turns redder than her hair soon after she realized what she was thinking came out  
Gunther gives a big smile but not answering Jane with words. She knew what that meant and all she could do is blush and smile. Gunther saw this and he knew what that meant his heart skipped a beat and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. No words were said but there was no need for them, the silence said it all, the tension yelled it and the smiles could not help but give away the secret they were both too scared to shared. Awkwardness filled the small world they were sharing but they didn't care they got the answers they wanted. Jane staring into the eyes of Gunther's felt a feeling she had once before but never acted upon it because she wasn't ready at the time with Jester but now she feels like she might be. Gunther, the stallion he turned out to be to many females of the kingdom knew what he felt but it was different from all the others he could not describe it it was an odd desire but a desire nevertheless.  
With butterflies in her stomach and happiness in her heart she said again "Happy Birthday Gunther"  
He chuckles and replies "thank you Jane but you said that already" in a teasing manner  
"I know but not with this" she said  
"Wait wi..."  
Jane quickly kisses Gunther on the cheek and he is flabbergasted.  
"With that" she says with a big smile and walks away.  
Gunther stunned, doesn't go after her or calls her back he just stares at the perfect example of beauty and sexyness. He hips swaying a little as if she were flaunting her ass to tease Gunther.  
"I will make his birthday even better with what I plan to give him tonight" she says under her breathe feeling nervous and blissful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pepper! Where are you?!" A familiar voice shouts from outside the kitchen.  
"In here, Rake I'm preparing Gunther's birthday cake!" Pepper gently shouted back to Rake to make sure he hears it.  
Pepper, now being 20, is still the castles cook. As time has passed she has mastered the craft of cooking and takes pride in everything she makes. Just like Jane, her small girl body has formed that into of a curvy woman. A tad bit heavier than Jane but just enough to show bigger hips and bust.  
Rake enters the kitchen holding a small basket of strawberries that are dark red perfectly ripened.  
"Here you go Pepper, I picked the best strawberries there were in the patch." With a smile on his face he kisses her cheek handing her the berries.  
"Thank you so much my amazing gardener!"  
Rake looks down rubbing the back of his neck in a shy but happy manner. Rake being one year younger than Pepper has grown about three times the size he was when he was a young boy. Every limb ripped with muscle, shoulders broad and reaching the impressive height of 6' 2", it's no wonder why Pepper is in love with him. His looks a part of it but also his personality. As strong and powerful as he is his personality was quite surprising. Loving and friendly to everyone he met and he was as gentle as a breeze going through leaves.  
"It's funny Pepper, when we were kids we used to dislike Gunther a lot but now we're all good friends making him a cake for his birthday." He chuckles, "things change fairly quick don't they?"  
Pepper lets a sigh out " yes I suppose they do but at least they're for the best" she starts to slice the strawberries to wash them and then put them on the cake.  
"Well sort of for the best, kind of" Rake said with what seem to be concern in his eyes.  
"What do you mean, my darling?" Pepper asked a bit worried.  
"Just 'cause of, well what happened with Jane and Jester, you know? It's good the whole Gunther rivalry ended because, to be frank, it was stupid to have something like that. Honestly, I don't know what the hell happened between Jane and jester but obviously it was something. They seemed so happy together and then suddenly it ended, how you explain that? Since they ended they both have been different, have you noticed it?"  
Pepper looks at Rake "I have but there's more to it than that Rakey" Pepper only uses the pet name she gave him when she's trying to make a point. " if you knew what I knew then you would understand more of it. It sucks for both of them but to be blunt, shit happens."  
Rake looking at pepper with curiosity ask "what exactly do you know Pepper? If you don't mind me asking I know it's none of my business but you being best friends with Jane I'm sure she would've shared something with you."  
Pepper looks away and back down at the cake somewhat poking trying to keep a secret in. "I can't tell you I'm sorry. Jane would be hurt if I would say something"  
"I understand, love. I wish you could because curiosity overwhelms my mind now. Maybe the truth will come out someday." He kisses Pepper a little disappointed but with understanding.  
Pepper hugs him and whispers into his ear, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise" she bites on his earlobe giving him a hint by what she meant.  
A smirk on his face appears, already forgetting what it was that made him so curious. He chuckles "I can't wait to tend to your lovely garden." He bites her lip in a sensual way making her giggle.  
"Rake not now I gotta finish this cake" blushing as she said it.  
"Ok Pepper but then I get to finish your cake" he then grabs her closer "don't take long" he slaps her butt and begins to walk out.  
"Once Jane picks up the cake I'll go find you ok?" She shouts before he completely exits the kitchen.  
She bites down on her lower lip excited for what's to come that night.


	3. Word from Me

Hey I just want to say thank you for the comments I hope I get more if people like it I will keep writing I promise . I work two jobs so if I take long on putting up another one don't think I forgot it's just I don't have the time. What I pal on doing is a long story not a few chapters that's why I'm introducing the characters with such detail they'll all be involved and at some points they will be the focus points it just won't be a few characters. There will be lots of things that are unanswered but they will be answered through out the story. We're at the very very very beginning and just a heads up there will be more adult language used and descriptive scenes not in a pervy way but to actually get a real feel from it like if it were really happening. If I take long I'm sorry just bear with me sometimes I don't have time at all because of my two jobs Nd then seeing and being with my girlfriend. Please  
Comment anything and everything I welcome all criticism. I do hope you guys really like the way i write and hope it's not boring.


	4. Chapter 3

Cling clong cling clong goes Smithys hammer on the heated metal. Cling Clong Cling Clong! Smithy is 21 years old. Strongly built and tall, his hair still short and fair. He is still the castles blacksmith, a great one at that. His skills have gotten many peoples attention and now has become wealthy for all the work he does and the amount people are willing to pay. Even with the money he still decides to keep working, he enjoys his work with pig at his side.  
"You know, pig, I think this sword is the best one yet"  
Pig snorts in agreement.  
With a few more poundings to the sword he grabs it using the tongs and places in water. The hot sword steams in the water almost immediately.  
Smithy wipes his forehead dry "I am parched and hungry, how about some food, pig?"  
Pig gets off his turn wheel and walks over to Smithy. As they begin to walk out Jane is walking towards them.  
"Hey Smithy what are you up to?" Jane ask as she gets closer to him  
"Just heading to the kitchen to eat with pig, want to join us?"he politely ask  
"Well I'm heading there right now so I'll walk with you if that's ok"  
Smithy smiles and nods his head as if to let her know there's no problem at all.  
As they begin to walk Smithy decides to strike a conversation with Jane. "I know it's none of my business Jane but if it's ok do you mind telling me what it was that cause the sudden end to your and jesters relationship?"  
Jane sighs and replies "there's a lot to it, you know? I'm not surprised if jester has told you already"  
Smithy laughs "shit, he doesnt talk to anyone since everything happened. He hasn't been the same, haven't you noticed?"  
Jane looks down, "I try not to"  
"So what was it? Honestly, you two seemed so happy."  
"We were happy but then" she stops hesitantly "it's just, damn it... I ju.."  
Smithy cuts her off "it's ok Jane you don't have to tell me I understand"  
"Thank you" she smiles at him  
"Well we're here the finest dining in the castle" he jokingly says trying to make Jane feel better. "So why are you coming to the kitchen?"  
"To get Gunther's cake, I asked pepper if she can make him one so I can give it to him"  
A smirk comes on to Smithys face as he says "ooohhhhh I see haha"  
Janes face turns red "shut it smithy" she points at him as she walks to the kitchen as if to tell him "ima get you if you say anything" he just smiles and laughs.  
"Could you tell pepper to make me something I'll be waiting outside" he tells Jane as she enters  
"Hey Pepper! How's the cake coming along?  
"I'm just about done Jane, Gunther is going to love it." She smiles at her with pride.  
"I really hope he does it's his favorite." She said nervously  
"Don't you worry Jane, I'm sure anything you give him he'll love" pepper reassures Jane  
She blushes at the thought of him loving anything she would give him "are you sure Pepper? Because something's been on my mind about that."  
"About what, Jane?" Pepper asks a bit confused  
"Before I forget smithy is waiting outside for food. But not that about about Gunther."  
"I see you're trying to hint something off but I'm still clueless" pepper says with a smile  
Nervously Jane replies "do you remember the incident with Jester that lead to us breaking up? You know the whole part me not being ready? "  
"Not being ready for sex, you mean" pepper having her experience in it has no shyness about the matter.  
"Uh yes that. Well I think I'm ready now."  
"Wait with Jester!?" Pepper getting more into the conversation  
Smithy walked in without being noticed and took a seat on the steps waiting for them to finish not realizing the conversation that was being held was a very private matter.  
Jane looked down "no not with him" a sadness was in her tone when she said it "with Gunther"  
"Wow Jane, really?"  
"Yes, I know what happened with jester and me was shitty but I'm trying to move on and me and Gunther well I feel something between us"  
Pepper gives a slight pause and then waits "are you sure Jane? Because once you have sex there's no going back on it just make sure this is something you really want."  
"I feel like it is what I want. I'm just scared since idk what to do or anything I'm afraid I'll be to terrible for Gunther and he will change his mind about how he feels about me" Jane had such sadness her voice when she said it  
"Don't worry Jane Gunther feels too much for you for Something like that to happen"  
"You really think so?" She asks nervously for the answer.  
"Yes Jane if you decide to go through with I know it'll be magical for you"  
"Thank you pepper for making me feel better"  
"Just make sure you don't regret it" pepper tells Jane "go through with it if there is no doubt in your mind"  
"Don't worry i will, you can keep this to yourself right?"  
"Yes, I won't tell anyone not even Rake, which by the way asked about you and jester but I didn't say anything."  
"Thanks, I just don't want anyone to know that he cheated on me because I wasn't willing to have sex with him" sadness filled janes eyes  
"There no point in thinking about it it's not worth it because it's fucked up that he did that to you just cause you weren't ready, I'm sorry Jane"  
"It's ok pepper you don't have to be, it just pissed me off that he kept saying 'let me explain let me explain' I wish we were still good friends like back when we used to be"  
Smithy realizing that the conversation was suppose to be private got up and left silently.  
"Ima get going thank you for making the cake" Jane hugs pepper picks up the cake and starts to leave  
"Again you're welcome Jane good luck with everything just make sure you think about it very well!"  
Jane heard her and thought to herself "I am ready and tonight it's going to happen with me and Gunther"  
She leaves the kitchen and walking towards Gunther's quarters. Dragon is lying on the castle wall and notices Jane with the cake.  
"What do you have there Jane?"  
"Hello dragon it's a cake for gunther."  
"Ooo a cake?" He says with much excitement "can I have it Jane?"  
"No you can't have it it's for Gunther's birthday it wouldn't be nice to give it to you now would it?"  
"Well technically it'll be very nice if you gave it to me." Dragon smiles  
"Smart ass" Jane replies with a chuckle.  
"I am very smart aren't i Jane?"  
"Dragon." Jane laughs "it's starting to get dark you should get going to your cave I'm going to bed early tonight"  
"Are you sure Jane lets do something first."  
"No it's ok I'm very tired but I'll see you first thing in the morning, ok?" Jane smiles at dragon  
"Ok Jane but then we have to do something tomorrow."  
"Anything you want you big lizard"  
Dragon flaps his wings to get airborne "good night Jane" and he takes off to his cave  
Jane heads off to bathe before going to Gunther's room for his surprise. After she's done she begins her walk to Gunther's room and for every step she took more butterflies went to her stomach she felt them fluttering and playing. She smiles with red cheeks. She's getting closer to the door and more butterflies appear in her stomach. 30 steps, 25 steps, 20 left. Her heart starts to beat faster and faster 15 steps 10 steps her mind starts to race as fast as her heart "I can't believe this is happening" she thinks to herself "im ready" "he's ready" she takes a deep breathe 9 steps, 8, 7, 6, 5 steps she stops and pauses to take another deep breath her steps become slower 4... 3... 2... 1... She's right in front of the door and she lightly knocks with her free hand. There's a long pause that, to Jane, feels like minutes but only took seconds for Gunther to ask "who is it?"  
Jane very nervous says "it's Jane"  
Gunther opens the door and sees Jane with a cake "oh hey Jane uummm why are you here?"  
"I brought you your favorite cake as a surprise for your birthday" Jane not feeling nervous at the moment gives him a big smile.  
"Thank you so much Jane but you didn't have to" a big smile is on Gunther's face.  
" I know I didn't have to but I thought it would be nice." She pauses for a bit and then ask "may I come in?"  
Gunther happily says "yes you may"  
She enters the room and he locks the door behind him. Janes heart is pounding in her chest once more and tells Gunther "don't say anything at all just close your eyes"  
Confused Gunther says "uummm ok" he closes his eyes his mind now filled with thousands of thought is trying to figure out what's happening and out of nowhere Jane gives him a big kiss. She then whispers into his ear "take me Gunther, now"  
He opens his eyes looks at her and begins to kiss her. Both their hearts beating fast but they beat together synchronized. He begins to remove her shirt.


End file.
